


Catharsis

by mistermoriarti



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistermoriarti/pseuds/mistermoriarti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren's point of view and inside feelings about his and Simon's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

Sick, so sick of being docile.  


Kieren stormed up the street towards Simon’s house, losing control. For all of his life, before and after the rising, he had just sat back whenever something went wrong. He had never felt that rush of adrenaline through your heart, beating at your throat and forcing you to just _breathe_ , and he wanted to. He had never been loved romantically, never cherished, for his entire life. Maybe Rick…but Rick was gone, gone for good, and they never got that far before he left. Kieren needed to do this, needed to feel another human, dead or alive, pressed against him. He craved touch, which was the strangest bit of all this because he normally tried avoided it at all costs.  


But Simon was different. Simon, who had the _nerve_ to waltz into town with Amy and turn Kieren’s world to shambles. Their talk at the party, his hand on his…he didn't care if Simon was still mad at him for the incident at the hospital, no, Kieren wasn't going to sit back and let time heal wounds, he would do it himself. Kieren would face Simon with the newfound emotion boiling in his heart, and he would yell at him, tell him a piece of his mind, and would kiss that little fucker, show Simon that this is what he was now, moving towards change.  


Stumbling up the steps, breathing heavily and feeling drunk, Kieren knocked forcefully on Simon’s door. No more running from the problems, the fear, he would face it head on instead of drowning it in blood and scars.  


The door swung open, and there Simon was, standing in all his undead glory. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”  


Kieren pushed past him into the entryway, cheat heaving and head spinning. A thought struck Kieren; he had never kissed anyone before, or been kissed in his life. Face the problems, tell him how you feel, let it all out… Simon was staring at him, his stupid beautiful face obviously contorted with worry. He may have still been mad, but Kieren’s health and safety trumped that, and that just about killed Kieren a second time. So instead of yelling at him (right away, at least), Kieren pushed aside the built up anger and leaned into Simon, into his dim warmth, pushing his lips against his.  


Simon was so soft, so warm for an undead. Kieren became vaguely aware of hands clutching at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Kieren kissed with more force, emotion pouring out of him in the form of passionate love and pushing Simon back a step. He had forgotten about everything else, his sadness, his problems, and was for once at peace. The monsters in his head receded into their closets, and Kieren finally felt happy. Euphoria spread to the tips of his fingers as Simon kissed hungrily back, needing what Kieren needed just as much. The feeling of letting go of your issues and doing something about it overtook Kieren, and he decided that he should do this more often, this kissing business.  


Much more often.


End file.
